


Jokes

by Alwaysaslutforsans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysaslutforsans/pseuds/Alwaysaslutforsans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk in on sans masturbating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> woopity dop i should stop  
> super smol  
> fml  
> hope you enjoy tho

"You finally ca-came huh?" sans says through gasping breaths, his skelehand pumping the blue, glowing organ with reckless abandon.

"about damn time! fucckkk.... papyrus is gonna b-be gone all night..." you feel a strong wind shut the door behind you, you squeal in fright.

Sans grins, a transparent blue tongue slipping past his teeth, beckoning you forward  
"I wonder how many more times I can make you do th-that cute sound again~"  
You shudder in defeat.  
It was gonna tibia long night.

**Author's Note:**

> told ya  
> any criticism is greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
